Mommy
by Ryin-silverfish
Summary: A one-shot about the short, tragic life of SCP 1048-B...or more specifically, the aborted fetus inside it. Rated M for disturbing acts of violence, and implied abortion from before.
It woke up in a cold void.

Nothing. The surrounding was dark, and it tried to move its body around by instinct, to reach out into something. However, all it could touch was the cold.

Mommy was not here. It was dark when it was with Mommy, but Mommy was warm. It could feel the life inside the comfortable darkness. It came from its own beating heart, and the warm flow that caress its body, nurturing it. The warm came from Mommy. It understood.

It tried to cry, to call for Mommy, but nothing came out of its mouth.

 _Sheesh. Not yet._

Someone was whispering from far away, out of the darkness, out of its reach. It did not care. It only wanted Mommy.

It waited, unable to comprehend the speech. The voice sound soft and child-like, and part of it felt a little comfort as it heard the sound. But that sound was so cold, like the rest of this place.

It did not want cold. It wanted warmth, warmth of Mommy.

So it screamed again, with still no sound coming out, and struggled frantically against the dark. It touched something, and grabbed it. The material felt soft and fluffy, but with no real warmth.

 _Very enthusiastic, aren_ ' _t you?_

It ignored the sound. It simply dug into the material, trying to find a way out. However, its body was still weak, and the material would not tear despite its futile blows.

 _Don_ ' _t be scared. I_ ' _m your mommy...or maybe I should say, sister_ _？_ _Now, stand._

Something caught hold of it, and its position changed. It was confused, and scratched even harder at the invisible barrier in front of it. That voice was nice, but freezing. Too cold, too cold to be Mommy!

 _Just call me your sister then? We look so alike. Join me and have some fun._

It froze. Though it could not understand, that voice sound incredibly dangerous, like inviting it into pain and more unbearable cold. Go, go, GO! AWAY! It yelled.

All of a sudden, it started to move. No, the dark started to move, and the more it yelled, the more the place shifted towards a direction.

 _Please, don_ ' _t go away like this. It is dangerous out there._

The voice called out, a sense of urgency in it. It stopped, but could not bring itself to walk back. That sound was way too dangerous than anything. The one speaking to it had done something very bad...need to go away...

 _Okay, guess babies won_ ' _t really listen. What a waste of efforts...I should make another one soon._

Alarms went off all over its consciousness as it screamed with all its power, to get away as fast as possible. That sound was so full of venom, so devoid of warmth! It could not be Mommy! Horror crawled through every parts of its body as the place tumbled and turned, fell down on hard surface and ran into obstacles.

It finally ceased running when the sound was gone. Instinctively, it continued to move forward, saying its will to go back to Mommy again and again. It still pounded against that material, the soft barrier that stopped its movement. Nevertheless, the material remained unscathed, and it was still wandering aimlessly. It fell a few times, and had problems getting up again, but as long as it wanted to go forward, the darkness would shift and move.

Sound. Not the whispers before, but other sounds. Buzzings and hummings, footsteps and distant talkings. Mommy talked. It could recognize talkings.

So it moved towards where the talking sound came from. It was not long before sounds started to come towards it. Sounds that were unpleasant. Sounds that seemed fearful, disgusted and shocked. What had they seen? Why were they doing this?

It could not see. Everything was still so dark around it.

So it screamed out for light, again and again. Parts of it understood that the sounds came from outside, being shut away by the soft material in front of it. Forces rose within its body, and it struck down on the soft barrier relentlessly. To its delight, the material seemed to be finally tearing apart.

It felt the seams and fabric tearing away from each other as it punched into the material, made it bulging outward. With one forceful, grabbing motion, the material was broken.

Light came in.

It was too white and bright for it, and still, only vague shapes could be seen.

Then it heard a sound. High-pitched, terrified, and soft—

 _MOMMY!_

It cried in joy, and it finally heard its own cries. With all of its strength, it reached towards the blurry figure that was still screaming in a surprisingly fast speed.

Mommy was here. It would get back to Mommy.

The blurry shape dodged as it was approaching, but soon, it caught up and grabbed something on that figure. Feel warm and soft. But why was Mommy hiding away from it?

It did not matter. Everything would be alright once it got back into Mommy, and became together again.

Some parts in its memories recognized that the warmness was inside. So, despite the desperate struggle of the one it was holding onto, it started to tear through the material on the surface like before, layer by layer. Soon, liquid started to spill onto its exposed parts, and it just kept moving forward into that warm, red space in front of it.

The figure shrieked , full of fear and pain, but as it pushed its body further inside the flesh, the sound and struggle were getting weaker and weaker.

Liquid. Dark and red, obscuring its vision, dripping and sipping down onto its fresh skin and face. So warm and familiar, with the taste and smell of Mommy.

It felt the tiny beating of life, echoing within its own body. Inside of Mommy, back where it belonged. Mommy quieted down, so Mommy must be happy too, just like it.

It buried its face into the lump of warm, quivering flesh that pushed into the darkness.

Warmth was the last sensation it felt.

Then the security team fired with their rifles. Even after the two targets had already ceased all movements, some still fired a few shots at the bullet-ridden flesh with their cold, shivering hands.

...

 _Pitiful._

The small, stuffed bear watched from the vent as the two bodies were carried away. Dark red smears were still on the floor, and it believed that those poor janitors were going to have a hard time wiping all the clotted blood away.

If that kid would just listen. Weren't kid suppose to be sweet and cute? To be mischievous but know when to stop? All it wanted was just a little sibling like that.

So it took away the only young child in this place, from the inside of its mother. Yet it still wanted to get back to where it belonged in the end.

However, what really bothered the little teddy bear was that this creation of it could be killed. It lacked the ability to incapacitate people who were mean to it immediately, and it was just not strong enough to defend itself.

Its first creation, the beautiful and cute little sister, was also made of flesh. It had done pretty well when bad people tried to separate it from its big sibling, and gave them what they deserved. But flesh was soft, and could be wounded and killed.

What could it use to create a stronger sibling that would not be wounded by bullets and such bad things?

Metals.

It jumped back further down the vent, as if doing a triumph dance. That's it! Bullets were made of such hard things that one could not easily destroy. And a little sibling like that would be the best!

Then it heard a soft muffle from the darkness. It turned back, and let out a mental giggle as it saw the familiar teddy bear shape, made entirely out of ears.

 _I_ ' _m back. Things did not go so well, and our new sibling was killed by mean people._

 _New one?_

 _Yes. But I just have a new idea, and we will have another sibling in no time!_

 _Now we have fun...Together._

 _Of course. Let_ ' _s go!_

 **Author Note:**

 **Rest in peace, poor 1048-B. Builder Bear, you evil, evil motherfucker.**

 **I really love the 1048 teddy family. My personal head canon is that 1048 actually view its replicas as siblings or some kind of artworks, and can communicate with them in some ways? Yeh, it just want to make some friends...OUT OF PEOPLE. And have some freakin** ' **fun together. I kind of implied the creation of 1048-C, the scrap metal teddy in this one-shot.**


End file.
